Spider-man Ride
by saidiecat
Summary: *FINISHED* This is based on the Spider-man ride at Islands of Adventure, in story form. Chapters are very short, but please R/R
1. Default Chapter

This story is based on the Spider-man ride at Islands of Adventure, Orlando Florida. I was just there last Wednesday and decided to make a short story about it. I've been on it about eight times in my lifetime, but it's still kind of hard to get everything exactly right. Other than repeating the characters word by word, everything else happens in the ride. So enjoy!  
  
  
  
J. Jonah Jameson had just made an important decision. He had heard of the Sinister Syndicate making their appearance in New York, lead by Doctor Octopus. His decision was to send in a team of amateur news reporters to get inside information on them. He spent a lot of time, money and effort creating the Spyder. An armored vehicle, its purpose to carry the news team into the belly of the beast and capture footage of the Sinister Syndicate. The top of the Spyder was uncovered, so the team would be given safety goggles to wear.  
  
Whenever the Spyder was finished, Jonah hired a team of six to go on his mission. As soon as the decision was made, the twelve departed the Daily Bugle in the Spyder and headed for trouble.  
  
It was dark night, perfect night for evil. The team heard of Doctor Octopus creating a levitation ray, and he planned to steal the Statue of Liberty. As they headed out into the streets, Jonah's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Keep a look out for Spider-man, whenever he's around, it means trouble."  
  
The first thing they saw was the spider signal. "The spider signal!" Jonah said, "That means Spider-man must be close by!"  
  
When they turned the corner, they spotted Spider-man. He jumped down from the top of a building to the hood of the Spyder.  
  
"Hey, news team," he said, "this could be the most dangerous night of my life, and yours," he shot out a line of web, "Nice shades." He added as he took off and the Spyder kept on.  
  
As they drove further, a careless dump truck driver didn't stop at a red light and almost hit the Spyder. To avoid it, the Spyder quickly turned, but crashed into doors and headed into the sewer. They immediately heard voices when they entered.  
  
They turned a corner and saw Hobgoblin, Shriek, Electro, Hydro Man, and Doctor Octopus putting one of the hands of Lady Liberty on the sewer floor with a huge ray gun.  
  
Author's Note: The chapters in this will be small because it's a short story. I have to put it in chapters so I have time to remember what happens in the ride and to keep the anticipation up! 


	2. Spider-man ride continued

A few of the Syndicate's faces turned and noticed the intruder. The Spyder quickly turned a corner to escape, but they went right into an electric control room. Electro jumped down into it holding a huge electrical wire.  
  
"If you think you're getting out of here, you've got another thing coming!" He laughed as he plunged the wire into the Spyder's front. The vehicle shook from electrocution, but escaped without damage. Their escape didn't last long, Shriek jumped on the hood of the Spyder, slashing at the news team but luckily missing them.  
  
Spyder went into reverse and got away from the crazy symbiote woman. The news team thought they were safe when the came to a solid brick wall. They scratched that when bricks started flying at them. Doctor Octopus burst through the wall waving his mechanical arms.  
  
"Time to heat things up!" he yelled as fire emitted from one of his arms.  
  
He aimed the levitation ray at the Spyder as it attempted another escape, but missed and hit the head of the Statue of Liberty. The Spyder high tailed it further and further into the sewers. Until finally, they saw a sign of relief, Spider-man.  
  
"That was close!" he said.  
  
Suddenly, water rose up behind him and formed into a man. Spider-man tried throwing punches, but hit water instead. Hydro Man threw a pipe at the Spyder, but the vehicle got away again. Finally, the Spyder was out of the sewers and near a long bridge. The Hobgoblin flew towards them on his glider and hissed, "Time to blow you up!" and reached back and threw a pumpkin bomb at the Spyder. Luckily, Spider-man also made it out of the sewers and caught the bomb in a web line just in time and slung in back.  
  
Hobgoblin attempted to throw another bomb, but Spider-man jumped on his back causing the bomb to fly off into the air, hitting something above the Spyder.  
  
They escaped again, but when they turned a corner, they accidentally hit Spider-man and he went flying. He landed gracefully onto a movie theater billboard. "That was a little too close!" Suddenly, Doctor Octopus walked up holding his levitation ray gun. He shot the billboard and it and Spider-man started floating in the air. He laughed as he aimed the gun at the Spyder and fired.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: This next chapter will be very hard to write, because there are so many things going on at once, but I'll try my best. Oh, and after this keep a look out for my story on the Doctor Doom ride, but it will be put in the Fantastic Four section. 


	3. Spider-man ride concluded

Everything the news team saw went green and they began to float. They floated higher and higher; Spider-man desperately tried to keep up.  
  
"Woah, hold on!" he cried, "Wait for me, you're not insured for this!"  
  
They were soon above the skyscrapers and the Sinister Syndicate was there, waiting. The Hobgoblin attacked first. Spider-man jumped onto his glider and shot a web line onto the Spyder to keep it from floating away. Hobgoblin took Spider-man and the Spyder on a wild though short ride. Spidey then shot a web line to a pole and hooked the other end to Hobgoblin's glider causing him to wrap himself around the pole.  
  
Meanwhile, the Spyder fell back a little bit and the team found themselves looking up at Electro and Hydro Man. Spider-man came and fought them both, they used their powers at the same time, and electricity and water doesn't mix!  
  
Finally, Doctor Octopus aimed the ray at the Spyder again and laughed, "Happy landings."  
  
And the Spyder began to fall. It fell face forward, closer and closer to the street below. Seconds before the Spyder turned into a road pizza, it was caught in a web. The Spyder was now on the ground and it headed back to the Daily Bugle. On the way, they saw Spider-man with the Sinister Syndicate in a cocoon of web.  
  
"Good job guys," he said giving a thumbs up. While he talked, behind him Doctor Octopus got one of his tentacles free and was going after Spider- man. Without looking, he shot a web line and it hit it and also splattered on Electro's face and that's where the tentacle stuck. "But don't quit your day job." He went on, "Say cheese." He finished as he took out a camera and flashed a picture of the team.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I probably missed a few things in this chapter because it's hard to follow what's going on on the ride, it goes so fast! And if you haven't realized, the riders are the news team and if you've never been to Islands of Adventure, you should try and go! It's awesome. I got to hug Spider-man, play with the Green Goblin and sing to Doctor Doom! (Doctor Doom is not a Spider-man character) I've been five times and I still have a blast going! 


End file.
